ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
A-Nine: Annihilation
A-Nine: Annihilation is the first ever A-Nine game. Plot A-Nine and his friends must stop Veegoe from destroying the Earth as they go on many adventures. This is a fighting game much like Mortal Kombat. Fans List You know what to do. * Characters Playable Characters *A-Nine *Eli (is confirmed that she will only be playable in one level) *Brendon More will be added soon Playable Aliens *Krimzon *Rock Cheros *Mantisaur *Bug Bomb *RoadHog *Frost Bite *Scorch *Arc Master *Teleportal *Toxicat Enemies *Veegoe (main) *Smoke More will be added soon Arenas *The Underworld *The Headquarters *Plumbers Ship *Veegoe's Ship *Damaged City *Forest *Petropia *Terradino B *Desert *Streets *Plumbers Prison *Bank *Graveyard Finishers Aliens *'Tadenite Shatter': Krimzon covers the legs of his foe in tadenite and shatters them as the opponent shouts "No No No"! for mercy, then stomps on his opponents body causing their head to explode. *'Just A Scratch': Krimzon charges two balls of positive energy and fires them at the opponent's arms, blowing them off, causing the victim to look at their stumps in a dazed shock, then he fires another two at his/her legs, blowing them off, causing the victim to fall to the ground still upright. He then grabs his opponent and slams his/her head onto the ground behind him, crushing it. *'Beat Down': Rock Cheros rips off the opponet's leg then beats the opponent´s head twice, causing it to explode, before proceeding to beat the rest of the body with the victim´s leg. *'Strip Down': Rock Cheros releases a powerful sonic screech right at the opponent which was so loud, it makes their whole skin leave their body. Next, Rock Cheros shoots his missiles at the opponent that makes their whole body explode. *'Bubble Burst': Mantisaur summons a large ball of water around the victim's head, and then forces it down the opponent's throat causing them to inflate and then explode. *'Does it Sting?': Mantisaur conjures up a ball of water to snap the opponent's legs, breaking them off, he then manipulates the water around his arm and shapes it into a highly pressurized blade to cut off the upper half of their head. *'Boom Boom': Bug Bomb deploys four missiles from his chest but remain at his side as he locks on to the victim, releasing a fifth missile from his chest cavity that blows the opponent's head, torso and arms off. As they fly into the air, the other missiles find their mark and strike the disembodied body parts, vaporizing them as the legs finally collapse. *'The Scarecrow': Bug Bomb launches a device onto his dazed opponent's chest. He then waves goodbye to the opponent saying "Bye Bye!" and the device separates tearing apart the arms, legs, torso, and head. *'Buzz Kill': RoadHog uses his sawblade and slices his opponent with it. RoadHog finishes the job by kicking the opponent, making him/her fall down in pieces. *'Razor's Edge': RoadHog kicks his opponent to the ground, then takes out his sawblade hand and makes it roll continuously on the ground. He then drags his opponent through the buzzsaw, splitting them in half. *'Have an Ice Day': Frost Bite freezes his opponent from the feet up to the waist. He then rips the opponent's torso off. *'Spinal Smash': Frost Bite rips the opponent's spine and skull out through his/her chest. He then freezes the opponent's body and smashes it with the spine. *'Flaming Fist': Scorch charges his hand with fire, then punches the opponent through their stomach. The opponet's body then explodes. *'Lava Pool': Scorch manifests a pool of lava below him and descends into it whilst a second drags the opponent in as the victim is burned by the fire. Moments later, the body is thrown back out of the pit, now reduced to a skeleton. *'Electrocution': Arc Master charges electricity into his hand and grabs his opponent, sending it through their body. The electric shock burns off all the opponent's flesh, leaving behind their burning skeleton. *'Lightning Strike': Arc Master calls down lighting until it strikes his hand and he fires lighting out of his other, shocking his opponent until his opponent blows up. *'Portal to Another World': Teleportal takes out a spear and stabs his opponent in the chest, then wraps it around the opponent's neck. He then opens up a portal leading to the Underworld behind them. He kicks them in it. Afterwards, a portal opens up above him. His opponent falls out of it, their skin melted off and suspended in midair by Teleportal's spear in a position remiscant to a hanging. *'As One': Teleportal creates a portal next to him, then runs into it, then another portal appears below the opponent, and Teleportal comes out and grabs his/her torso. When the opponent's legs are through the portal, Teleportal closes it, crushing the midsection, and leaving the victim crawling on the floor to bleed to death. *'Calling All Hounds': Toxicat whistles, making a ton of Vulpimancers appear out of nowhere as they start to maul the opponent. *'You Got Something On Your Throat': Toxicat grabs the opponet's head then takes out his claws and slit the opponet's throat. Villains *'Home Run': Veegoe uppercuts his opponent into the air, and smashes them to pieces with his fist as they fall. *'Double Down': Veegoe jabs his hands into the middle of his foe's torso and slowly rips their body down the middle. *'Smoked Out': Smoke jams his fingers into the opponent's skull and injects smoke into them. As he lets go, the extreme heat starts to sear the opponent's body from the inside. The excess heat begins to percolate from the opponent's body, they gush blood, and their flesh melts off. *'Tremor': Smoke turns into a cloud of smoke, and goes through the opponent. When he reappears, the opponent begins to internally combust, then falls to pieces from the endothermic heat, starting with the top of the skull separating from the mandible, and the rest of the body from key joints. Trivia *The title is not the actual title, and 'will be changed soon. Category:Video Games